


Star Wars: A Fairy-Tale Story.

by mindcomber (orphan_account)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Eye Contact, Fairy Tale Parody, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, Gen, Jealousy, M/M, One True Pairing, Romantic Soulmates, SkySolo., Slash, Strangers to Lovers, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 13:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21282713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mindcomber
Summary: Living in a wonderland of life's creations...(Vaguely inspired by Hansel and Gretel.)
Relationships: Luke Skywalker/Han Solo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Star Wars: A Fairy-Tale Story.

The Players:

Lucky Sky-Wanderer. (Luke Skywalker).  
Leafy Oregano. (Leia Organa).  
Handy Solution-Seeker. (Han Solo).  
Chow-Bella. (Gender-swap Chewie).  
Chinewoks. (Ewoks).

The Plot:

Act One:

Once upon a time...Twins were born from the Forces of good and evil at work.  
They were abandoned at a tender age and as a result of this became orphaned on a forest planet, left to their own devices for survival. (Although some kindly living teddy bears named Chinewoks came to support them both.)

Act Two:

Lucky liked to wander off alone searching for (something) though knowing not what. Whilst Leafy did not like this and forbade him from striding too far from her side.  
One fine day both felt the urge to explore more of this land (and life), so the twins set off hand in hand.

Act Three:

They soon came upon a small cabin. Curious they ventured inside the unlocked door. There they discovered an extemely handsome man! And alongside him yet another (much larger) scary looking teddy bear creature.  
The handsome male told the twins that his name was Handy Solution-Seeker and his faithfull companion was named Chow-Bella. A beautiful female from another world!  
Both Lucky and Leafy were captivated by Handy the handsome stranger, their eyes never leaving him as he offered them both shelter and nourishment.

Act Four:

The handsome Handy was strangely drawn to both these youthfull teenagers. He felt an affection growing for Leafy but his heart was set on Lucky!  
Handy and Lucky had fallen deeply in love at first sight! Leafy could only (reluctantly) accept this revalation. And as for Chow-Bella she was also feeling a little jealous, but had found a new life-long loyal companion in Leafy.  
And so they all lived happily ever after in this fruitfull land!

Epilogue: 

The Moral:

The moral of this tale is. If you leave your (comfort zone) in search of adventure and excitement you are bound to find it!

(Now for all you kids out there. Fairy-Tales are fine but ALWAYS beware of strangers. (Handsome or otherwise!)

May the Force be always with you...

The Fairytale Ending.


End file.
